The darker side to Pinkie Pie
by konjaru
Summary: When Pinkie Pie turns herself into a male, she takes advantage of her new 'weapon', using it for her own terrifying purposes and exploring her dark side. This is supposed to be very dark and depressing, but I'm making it up as I go along, so who knows? Rated M for chapters containing rape and violence.
1. Thought

Pinkie Pie groaned. She was sitting in the bathtub, rubbing herself. As she reached her climax, she began thinking about Fluttershy, wishing she could do this with that sweet, shy pony. She rubbed harder and faster as she thought about the animal lover, and simulated herself enough to orgasm.

Getting out of the tub, Pinkie Wondered what it would be like to be a male. Be able to take females just like that, instead of having to mess around with a strap-on that didn't even pleasure_ her_. She sighed, drying herself off with a towel. It's not like there was any way for her to become like a male... or was there? She thought of Zecora. Maybe she had some sort of potion that could help her with that. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? She smiled at that thought, and went peacefully to bed.

The next morning, Pinkie Pie packed her saddlebags, and without telling anyone, slipped outside and into the woods. She had been to Zecora's place before, so she found her way there fairly easily. When she got there, Zecora was mixing a large pot of something foul. Popping her head in the door, Pinkie squealed out,

"Zecora! Are you in there?! Can I come in?!"

Startled, Zecora fell off the stool she had been standing on, and glared at Pinkie Pie, who was grinning down at her.

"Yes, yes, come in, come in. But do try to keep down your din!" Zecora said, calming down from the scare she had received, by taking a big swig of _something_ from a bottle on her shelf.

"What can I help you with today? Do you need food? Perhaps Creme Brulee?"

Pinkie didn't bat an eye, but answered happily, "No, actually I want a dick."

Zecora coughed and spluttered, spraying her drink all over Pinkie, then staring at her with a horrified expression. "You want a _what?_ Have I heard you clear? You wish for a male genital, dear?"

"Yup!" Said Pinkie cheerily.

Zecora stared at her wide-eyed for a second, then took another deep drink from her bottle. "I can help you with this, but you may lose your orifice."

Pinkie answered, almost sadly, "I never use it anyway. So," She said quite brightly, "Hit me up!" Zecora quirked an eyebrow at her use of that term, but sighed and walked to a far corner of her hut. She took down from one of the shelves a glass bottle with a yellow fluid in it.

"A potion to change your sex is here, but please use it carefully, for fear, if you turn into a male, you may try to change back, and fail."

Pinkie sighed happily as the potion was placed in her saddlebag. _I can't wait for them to see me now,_ she thought.


	2. Change

Humming happily to herself, Pinkie Pie trotted along the path home from Zecora's hut. As she went along, she was thinking. Who should get the privilege of being the first to try out her manhood? It should be someone fairly small or weak, since Pinkie was new at this, and needed a practice pony. Maybe Sweetie Belle, she was inexperienced with her magic, and was nice and small. The final goal was, of course, a princess. But before that, Fluttershy would make a good goal. She was sweet, kind, and loving, but no one had ever gotten anywhere with her. Pinkie would make a fine first for her.

Pinkie then decided it was time to stop thinking about it, and just do it. Stopping on the path, she pulled the vial out of her saddlebag. She uncorked it, put it to her mouth, and drank only some. If it wore off, she would need more. It had an odd taste, like a sponge. Only how can you tell what a sponge tastes like, silly! Placing the bottle back in her bag, she resumed trotting along, totally carefree.

She started getting a little dizzy, and sat down on the side of the path to clear her head. Then, she decided she'd better lie down, since her head was spinning crazily, and she was hearing some sort of buzzing in her ears. Then, everything stopped making sense. Was that tree a fish? Or was that fish a bird? The bird began chirping at her noisily, then talking at her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then the bird became fuzzy, a red fuzz, a red haze, a red blob. Now the blob was a fire crackling at her and she had to tend the fire, only she couldn't reach it and... what had it been in the first place? Now what was her name again? What was a name anyway? When had the bird become red? Who was the fire? The fire ate the tree that wasn't there. Then, merciful blackness washed over her.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie awoke to a faint headache, wondering why she had been on the ground. When she sat up, it all came back to her in a rush. Excitedly she looked down, and there it was! Her very own manhood! <em>He<em> jumped up, elated by his discovery. Throwing on his saddlebags, he rushed back home.

He arrived in town panting heavily and trembling. Quickly, he made his way to his house to explore what he could do with his cock. He walked in the door, threw his saddlebags down, and began to draw a bath. Looking out his upstairs window, he observed all those ponies. Ponies who would recognize him when he started banging their daughters. That wouldn't do, he was gonna need a disguise. First, color. Pink was so girly, a better color would be a nice deep blue. Rummaging through his shelves, he found dye for icing. He mixed it with some of this, some of that, until he had made enough to completely cover himself.

Then, he got in the bath, and cleaned off all the dust and twigs from the side of the path. He would need a new name. _Pinkie Pie_ was not going to be his name as a male. He needed something strong and dominant, something that sounded awesome, yet terrifying. Maybe Ember. Or Lightning. Maybe Ember Lightning! No, that wouldn't do. But Dark Ember... That sounded good. Once he was clean, he prodded at his cock. It was strange, having something where nothing had really been before. His strap-on, yes, but that wasn't the same. This he could _feel_. He played with it some more, figuring out how to get it to do what he wanted, then he got out and dried off.

Not bothering to curl his mane, he went straight down to the kitchen. He dumped all the dye into his biggest mixing bowl, as it was big enough for him to fit in, and he really didn't want to dye his bathtub. Then he clambered inside of the bowl, and made himself completely dark blue. Now his cutie mark had disappeared under the dye, too, so he wouldn't have to bother about any pony recognizing him by that. He let the dye dry while he stored Zecora's potion in his secret cupboard inside a cupboard, and made himself something to eat. When he finished his lunch, he licked his lips and thought,_ Now, it's time for dessert._


	3. The First

Dark Ember was waiting outside the school. He could see the little ponies inside being taught spelling, math, and, for the unicorns, magic. Waiting was harder than he had thought. It was really boring, so it was a good thing school was almost over. He started rubbing his hooves up and down his dick, bucking his hips to match the speed of his clumsy hooves. A mouth would be better, and even better than that, a pussy. A nice, warm, tight, pussy...

Then the bell rang, startling him out of his daydream. It was time. He watched the foals coming out of the building, looking for that certain little filly... There. Sweetie Belle was chatting with her little friends, walking towards the road that would take them home. Ember's lip curled. With other ponies, it would be harder to catch Sweetie Belle. He had to separate them. But how? An empty cart standing near the road gave him an idea.

Sweetie Belle was talking earnestly to her best friends about their club, when the runaway cart careened past them. They jumped aside just in time, but Scootaloo noticed a foal in the cart! The trio set off after the cart with the squealing colt in it, but as they were running, Sweetie Belle fell behind. She had never been the fastest anyway, and she was out of breath. Trying to catch up, she tripped over a stick in the road that Ember pushed in front of her.

Ember grabbed Sweetie Belle and dragged her into the woods before any pony saw. They were all focused on the foal in the cart, so it was easy. Ember gagged Sweetie Belle, slung her across his back, and galloped deeper into the woods. When Ember decided they were far enough away that no pony would hear them, he stopped abruptly, throwing Sweetie Belle off his back, letting her slam onto the forest ground. She groaned around her gag, which Ember promptly ripped from her mouth. Staring up at him with a terrified expression and with tears in her eyes, Sweetie Belle waited for what was coming.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked in a quivering voice.

The dark blue stallion said nothing, but stood over the filly and glared down at her. Then, he placed his large hooves on either side of her, and his fully erect cock slid smoothly out of his sheath. Ember smirked. This little pony had no idea how lucky she was, to be the first to take his new toy into herself. He shoved her up against a tree, and held her in place with one hoof on her neck. his other hoof reached down to her young, virgin pussy, despite her wailed protests. _She probably hasn't even had her first heat yet._ He thought to himself. Well, all the better to please him. Positioning himself on top of her, he shoved the gag back into her mouth.

She looked up at him, her lower lip trembling and her tears falling freely. He just grinned at her. Let her see how his new toy worked, _then _she'd have a reason to cry. Without warning, he slammed his hard cock into her, making her scream into the gag. He pumped back and forth, ignoring the blood that leaked from her tight little pussy. It felt so amazing, and he didn't want to stop. He held her more firmly in place, and shoved into her, bringing forth more muffled cries of pain. Ugh, he was gonna have to shut her up.

"If you make one more noise, I swear on Celestia's ass I'll make you wish you were never born." He growled into her ear, finishing with a bite to her ear that left blood trickling onto her face, mingling with the salty tears that covered her cheeks. She stopped screaming then, but when he pulled all the way out and slammed back in harshly, she couldn't hold back her cry of pain. Ember hit her sharply on the head with his hoof, and as she lay there stunned, he turned her over and took her from behind.

Slamming harshly back and forth, Ember let out a moan of pleasure. This was way better than any strap-on! He vaguely wondered what he would do with her when he was finished, but he wasn't done yet, so why bother about that now? She wasn't stunned anymore, and he could feel her body repulsing him, resisting the invasion of her small body. But he was twice her size, and forced his way in with ease. Rocking back and forth, he felt a weird sensation in his cock. It began throbbing even harder, and then his payload came squirting into the used filly.

Satisfied, he pulled out and let her lay there on the ground, while he rummaged through his saddlebags. He pulled out a halter and a long chain, and he tied her to the tree with it. Leaving some food and water for her, He walked back home, humming a cheery tune.


End file.
